Bounce Away and Torture Me
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: Blaine is alone for the weekend and stumbles across the Mattress Land commercial N.D. did. He doens't think about it until he sees Kurt's acrobatics in those loose pajamas.Then, its all over. *RATED M FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT* *Mentioned Klaine, mainly Blaine*


**A/N: **So I was watching Season 1 of glee the other day and I was watching the episode Mattress. And As I watched them film the commercial, I saw Kurt doing some acrobatics and all I thought was what would Blaine be thinking? So, here is a smutty/awkwardly sexual fic about what happens when Blaine sees his boyfriend doing back flips in very loose pjs.

**Warning:** **SEXUAL CONTENT**. Seriously, don't read this at work or at school or anywhere you might get caught. Its

**Disclaimer: **If you can read this and in any way think I own Glee, I recommend therapy. Or serious consideration about moving to Antarctica. I don't own YouTube, but that'd be cool

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't doing anything interesting when he found it.<p>

He was just randomly clicking on YouTube videos to fill his empty weekend. Kurt was busy helping his dad and his own father wanted nothing to do with him, so Blaine found himself lying on his bed with his laptop alone.

Nothing had really interested him, so he had taken to ignoring whatever the person was saying or singing and he thought about Kurt instead.

And then he clicked it without looking and he heard her voice. There was no denying that Rachel Berry was speaking, and Blaine was captivated to see what she was doing.

He watched as New Directions sang and bounced around on mattresses that resembled mini football fields. And then Kurt was there, doing back flips in those pajamas and Blaine was finished.

He paused the video and snuck to his door. He listened for a moment to ensure his solitude before shutting the door and locking it.

He walked back over to his laptop and made sure that the segment of Kurt was on eternal loop. He hit play and watched as Kurt bent his body in ways Blaine doubted were humanly possible.

He felt a flash of heat rushing to his groin and he moaned loudly. Without thinking, he dropped his jeans and boxers. His erection stood out from the rest of his body, bouncing slightly from the lack of restraint.

Blaine moaned as he gripped his length tightly and began stroking himself slowly as he watched Kurt. As the video kept replaying, he stroked his member faster and faster until he was practically fucking his hand into oblivion.

He paused the video to catch his breath and his dick twitched in his hand, craving more attention. He looked down at the throbbing appendage and silently told it to shut up.

When he finally could breathe again, he noticed he was becoming soft. "We can't have this can we?" he said to himself as he hit play. He grabbed his once again hardened cock in his right hand and his balls with the other and began rapidly stroking his fingers up and down the member while fondling his balls in the other hand.

His eyes were glued to the screen and he felt a familiar pooling in the pit of his stomach and his penis twitched with anticipation in his hand. He could feel his balls tighten painfully in his left hand and he knew it wasn't going to take much more for his release.

But Blaine wasn't about to let himself have this much fun just yet. He paused the video once again and removed his hands from their places. Both appendages throbbed with their resentment of his lack of attention, but he ignored the complaints and waddled over to his nightstand.

His dick bounced painfully between his smooth thighs as he began digging through his drawer, trying to find what he was looking for. He found it and smiled before sticking his head back in the drawer. He pulled out another small object and shut the drawer, an evil grin on his face.

He waddled back to the laptop and smiled at the sight of Kurt mid-flip. He stroked his aching cock with his hand, bringing it to full attention before he gasped lightly. He adjusted to the cool metallic feel of the cock ring quickly and moaned at the ache it brought to his length.

He stroked the tip gently, using his pre-cum as lube for the other object in his hand. He spread the warm liquid on the small pink toy Kurt had bought him and without thinking anymore, he shoved it in his tight ass.

He gasped and squirmed at the intrusion of the little pink egg but eventually grew to enjoy the feeling of the little intruder. He pressed a small remote and a humming filled the cavernous room and Blaine gasped in ecstasy. His cock twitched violently in his right hand and he felt his balls squeezing tightly as his body tried to overcome the small metal ring.

Blaine felt tears running down his cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to rip it off and cum all over his bed and his laptop. But he was a masochistic masturbator and refused to let himself have fun until it felt like he was going to die.

But the tightening in his balls was too painful for even his masochistic desires. So he began lightly massaging them, making them slightly less tense as he dug once again in his night stand. He pulled out yet another metal ring, which he quickly clamped over his balls, making him scream in pain and ecstasy at once.

Blaine limped painfully over to the video and hit play. Within seconds, he was screaming and crying and writhing with pain and anticipation for what he knew was going to happen.

He lightly stroked his aching, twitching cock with his right hand, getting faster and harder with ever flip until his member was purple and shaking with need for release.

He removed his hand and quickly moved to his now very swollen balls and he stroked them, rolling them in his palm as his eyes remained glued to the screen. He carefully found one ball and pinched it lightly in his hands, making him scream in delight and his member ached and shook again.

He decided to take his masochism to another level and turned the vibrator from Low to Medium. He dug his nails into his comforter, moaning and writhing as the hum intensified and his pleasure grew inside him.

Every part of his groin was swollen and screaming for him to release them from their metallic prisons. But Blaine wasn't finished yet.

Without even pulling away from the video, he reached behind him and pulled two objects off the top of his nightstand. He pulled his shirt off and began massaging his nipples, making them slowly harden. Then, he took the small objects and clipped them to his hard buds, eliciting more sounds from Blaine.

He knew that even he couldn't take this much longer. His dick resembled a large purple sausage and it was quaking uncontrollably. His balls were almost the size of baseballs and they were beginning to turn purplish in color. His butt was number than numb from the vibrator, so her turned it up to high.

Blaine never knew his voice could hit a note that high. He screamed into his comforter, clenching and unclenching his fists in the sheets as his body shook with the need to cum everywhere.

Blaine decided his body had suffered enough and that he was finally allowed to pleasure himself. The nipple clamps were removed first, and Blaine gently massaged the abused buds in his fingers before moving on.

The ball clamp came next, and his balls automatically clenched and tightened and strained against his body, twisting painfully into his groin. He moaned loudly and thanked his luck stars nobody else was around.

The video was still playing as he reached between his legs and stroked his balls, making the painful sensation worsen and he squealed. His very swollen, very purple appendage shook and quivered between his legs, and he stroked it long and hard, gently fingering the slit.

All these motions at once threw Blaine into a fit of tears and cries of pain and joy as his body tried so hard to release itself from the prison it was so wrongly locked in.

Blaine took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down before moving towards his ass. He decided to perform one last action before he turned the small vibrator off. He pulled the small egg from his ass and wiped it clean.

The toy was still humming and vibrating rapidly in his hand as he gently pressed it against his balls. The feeling of the vibrations against the sensitive organs made his body shake and his breath was coming out in short little gasps as he pulled it away.

He took the toy and pressed it against the crown of his length and screeched at the top of his lungs as the vibrations reverberated throughout his entire body.

He turned the toy off and placed in on the nightstand beside the ball ring and nipple clamps as his fingers trailed playfully across the throbbing member protruding from his body.

He began slowly pulling the ring off his penis at an agonizingly slow pace. The metal torture device was finally removed and Blaine gasped loudly.

He grabbed his member with his hand tightly, already feeling that it wouldn't be long for his sweet release.

And it wasn't long at all. He had to only see Kurt do one back flip before he came all over everything. His hand, bed, laptop and floor were covered with rope after rope of his release and he began seeing stars in his vision. All he could think about was Kurt and he knew he was screaming Kurt's name as he rode out what was easily the best orgasm he ever had.

The orgasm finally ended, about three minutes after he removed the ring and he collapsed on his bed, breathing deeply and his head still spinning. He finally regained his bearings and looked around. He cleaned the mess up and sat back down on his bed.

He looked over at his now clean laptop and saw that the same clip was still playing on loop. He groaned as he felt himself growing hard again beneath his boxers. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that there is my first attempt at any kind of graphic smuttyness. I hope you enjoyed my masochistic Blaine and all of his wonderful personal torture methods. Reviews are candy. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
